Love Is Dead
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: A bunch of drabbles from Narcissa's life all based on the Kerli's album: Love is Dead.  R
1. Love is Dead

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter,.**

It was all she could do to keep from crying out. Pain exploded in her arm where the bone had just cracked. Tears fell down her cheeks, silver tears that had nothing to do with the pain. All she had every wanted was love. That was her goal in life. To be loved and to love in return. "Narcissa. There's no need for the tears," the man cooed, smoothing down her pale blond hair. Narcissa whimpers, cowering from the man that had once promised to love her forever. Love no longer lives in this house.


	2. Walking on Air

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter,.**

She walks through the dark halls of the dark house, fright settling into her bones.

She's not normal they tell her. She doesn't say things that should be said.

No one knows what is going through her mind. Everyone thinks she's not right in the head. But do they really know?

Do they have the courage to find out?

If they breathe her air, will they be contaminated?

But if they leave her alone, they will be walking on air.

She's a little creepy, but that could be because her sisters left her to rot.

She's walking on air, and it's all they can do to keep her from floating away.


	3. I Want Nothing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter,.**

She looks around at everyone, disgusted at the fake smiles plastered on their faces. They're happy as long as they can dwell inside their disguises. The child is dying within them, becoming a phantom that swirls in their brains, not able to escape and not able to come through their defenses.

There's always more to them, more than that is on the surface. That's how life works. She found that out a long time ago.

Everyone said that she had everything, but if she really did, why did she want more? She wants nothing and yet she wants everything. She can't think that she has it because she will be called a whore within a second of the thought. She wants nothing from anyone but herself. She wants nothing.

She fakes it, fakes everything that she has. Fakes her confidence and her love for everything. Her conscience cuts through her mind like a knife, she hates the fact that her life is a lie. She'll soon have to realize that there is no time for faking anything.

Everything is faked, there's more to her than beauty. She has thought and she has love but she can never show those feelings. It hits her between the eyes, shooting through her as though she would die without the pain.


	4. Up, Up, Up

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter,.**

Everyone congratulates her, congratulates her for this ridiculous, loveless marriage. They both had false expectations, but it's on their shoulders to carry this thing out. It was the wrong destination, they both took a wrong turn and they realized that this was going to be harder to pull off than they thought.

This isn't love, it's fake. It's an imitation of the real thing. Endless frustration follows them wherever they go.

They have their ups, but the gravity pulls them down. This love cannot be real. Neither of them feel anything.

They imagined an easy life, full of affairs and false love. They identified themselves as separate people, not one person in two bodies. They had a weak foundation, it's bound to come tumbling down. This is all a very bad combination for a marriage.

They're going up and coming back down, scared to let anything go.


	5. Bulletproof

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter,.**

She knows that it's not right, being with a Gryffindor, but how can she simply refuse? She loves him. When he touches her in just the right spot, she says the cherished words. "I love you." When he looks at her, even if it's just out of the corner of his eye, she realizes that she really does love him. She feels as though she can spread out her wings and fly away from all of the traps that she's encased in. But he wasn't there. Why wouldn't he meet her? Something isn't right, their love isn't all that she wished it to be. He's hiding from the most sane Black girl.

She tries to force him from her mind, but she can't. He sticks in her brain as though he's trapped there, like he's actually hiding in there. The things he did to make her believe that he loved her gets to her. It's all too much to handle. She cries herself to sleep every night. She can't pretend that she was never in love, it used to be a glow and now it is a flicker of insanity passing over her beauty. She wants to stay with him, even if it's just in her mind, but he's left her. He didn't remember to be careful with her. He broke her fragile heart. He forgot that she's not bulletproof.

She crawls into his secret place, trying to pick up the scent of him. Trying to force the images of him with someone else from her mind. She's staring into space, her mind has left her. She just has to feel that love is real and that he did cherish and love her. She wasn't the one that he had chosen and now she's insane. Her beauty is left behind. It's all his fault.

He wasn't careful with what he did, he forgot that she wasn't bulletproof. He wasn't careful with what he said, it left his mind that she wasn't bulletproof.


End file.
